wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:CaveClan/Archive 1
Ownership Because Spots has been inactive for almost three months, do you think CaveClan should have a new owner? [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Runningfireclawheart We all go ] [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Runningfireclawheart a little] MAD [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Runningfireclawheart '' sometimes....] Yes, I believe that CC should come under new ownership. Spots has been inactive for ''way too long for this to be acceptable now, and I feel that because there's no active leader position, it's dragging the Clan's activity down. --look me in the eye 06:34, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Do you have any idea for a new owner of the Clan? [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Runningfireclawheart We all go ] [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Runningfireclawheart a little] MAD [http://wearewarriors.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Runningfireclawheart '' sometimes....] If you like, Bramble, you can take over. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 21:09, April 4, 2016 (UTC) What will we do with Pebblestar? [[User:Runningfireclawheart|''We all go ]] [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 00:14, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Maybe we could just say that she went missing so there can be a new leader? That way if Spot becomes active again, she can bring Pebblestar back as a warrior and just say that she was taken by twolegs or something like that. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 00:43, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I could take over ownership of the Clan. And yes, Lily, that's a good idea... but I thought you and Whiskers came up with a plan that was going to involve Pebble stepping down? --look me in the eye 04:19, April 5, 2016 (UTC) I'm not sure if that's going to still be happening or not. If it's going to then I guess we'll go with the first plan, if not then this one. Yay! candy! it's - oh it's insect loliepops 19:45, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Okay, then. C; --look me in the eye 06:19, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Cinderfur & co. :Cinderfur ::Appearance: grey and white tom with yellow eyes ::Character: sassy/sarcastic, rude, egotistic, will eventually be family-oriented ::Family: Chervilpaw (little sister) ::Rank:Warrior :Chervilpaw ::Appearance: very pale grey and white she-cat with blue eyes ::Character: polite, family-oriented but cannot bear kittens, sassy, leaderly ::Family: Cinderfur (older brother) ::Rank: Apprentice; Can Bramblestar mentor her? :Juncpaw ::Appearance: blue mink tabby tom with amber eyes ::Character: polite, leaderly, sassy, protective of Cisco like a lot ::Family: Ciscopaw (brother) ::Rank: Apprentice; Mentor: Brooksplash :Ciscopaw ::Appearance: blue mink tabby tom with heterchromia eyes; blue and green ::Character: sassy, talkative, good with herbs ::Family: Juncopaw (brother) ::Rank: Apprentice; Mentor: Fernstorm; Could he become mc? — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 16:45, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Accepted, please add them to the Clan and make their pages before roleplaying. What Whiskers says is true. Perhaps the two of you can talk about it, maybe Risingsun could have had an apprentice. But if Whiskers does not agree then he is to be a former warrior instead. 17:25, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Rabbitflight, & Mintspots Rabbitflight: : Light brown tom with a tabby tail and white dash on his chest. : Senior warrior. : He's stern and strict, helpful and kind. Mintspots: : Silver tom with black spots and yellow eyes. : Warrior : Son of Dazzleheart and an unknown tom. I need water's line to livee : I don't know his personality yet. : 14:42, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Baelfire & Cherry :Baelfire: a ruddy Abyssinian tom; kit rpughly one week :Cherry: ginger and white tabby (dilute) molly; kit same as Baelfire — ''We all go'' [[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| a little]] MAD '' sometimes....'' 00:35, April 15, 2016 (UTC)